Parfois
by L'insomnie des etoiles
Summary: Alec est plus affecté par la mort de Biggs qu'il veut bien le faire croire. MaxAlec amitié


_Titre : _Parfois

_Auteur : _L'insomnie des étoiles (moi !)

_Disclaimer : _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

_Personnages : _Alec et Max amitié ; Biggs cité

_Spoilers : _les deux derniers épisodes de la saison 2

_Rating : _PG

_Résumé : _ Alec est plus affecté par la mort de Biggs qu'il ne veut bien le laisser paraître

_Notes de l'auteur : _-

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Max était accoudée à la porte de la pièce principale de Terminale City. Il était 21 h et l'atmosphère était détendue dans la ville transgénique. Elle observa distraitement un groupe qui entourait deux hommes lancés dans un duel alcoolique : ils buvaient verres sur verres et le dernier à tomber dans les pommes gagnait. Étant donné la (très) haute tolérance à l'alcool des transgéniques, cela pouvait durer des heures et les paris allaient bon train.

Elle soupira, songeuse. En temps normal, elle aurait méprisé ce genre d'activité. Mais pas ce soir. Elle sourit en entendant le groupe rigoler. Ils avaient tous besoin d'un peu de gaieté depuis la mort de Biggs, 2 jours auparavant. La jeune transgénique repoussa l'image du corps de son ami, pendu par les pieds au dessus d'un feu. Elle se focalisa de nouveau sur le groupe au centre de la pièce. En voyant des billets changer de mains, elle fut étonnée de ne pas voir Alec, son meilleur ami. "Ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami!" rétorqua-t-elle en son for intérieur. Curieuse de savoir ce qu'il manigançait, elle se dirigea vers le niveau inférieur.

L'endroit, en contraste avec l'étage supérieur de la Cité, était totalement silencieux. Max marcha à travers les couloirs qui formaient un labyrinthe tellement compliqué que des indications de repérage avait été marquées aux intersections. Chaque couloir était une succession de pièces plus ou moins grandes, plus ou moins éclairées. La majorité ne possédant pas de porte, elles étaient fermées par des rideaux, des bouts de drap ou de tissu. Ces pièces abritaient tous les transgéniques de Terminal City. Le niveau s'étalait sur un peu plus de 2 hectares et avait de multiples connections avec les couloirs des égouts, fortement empruntés par les transgéniques de la série qui s'était elle-même surnommée "les monstres" et qui étaient les transgéniques à l'apparence non humaine. Max continua sa progression à travers les sombres couloirs éclairés ça et là par des lanternes électriques pendues au plafond, souvent une simple ampoule tenue par un fil montée à la hâte du mieux possible.

Arrivée devant le rideau rouge sale qui était celui de la pièce d'Alec, elle appela:

-- Alec ? Alec, tu es là ? Face à l'absence de réponse, Max hésita. Fallait-il qu'elle entre ? Elle n'osait pas. Alec, bien que plutôt extraverti, était quelqu'un de secret. Mais elle devait lui parler ; elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la mort de Biggs. Elle refoula tant bien que mal la douleur qui montait en elle et se décida à remonter, plus déterminée que jamais à trouver Alec. Son téléphone portable ne répondit pas. Elle demanda donc à Joshua, appela Asha et même Logan ; aucun d'eux ne l'avait vu. Logan, entre deux missions du Veilleur tenta de la rassurer en lui suggérant qu'Alec s'était sûrement lancé dans une de ses opérations douteuses qui lui avait permis de vivre jusqu'à présent. Mais Max n'y croyait pas. Plus le temps passait, plus elle sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, qu'Alec était en danger. Elle se résolut donc à aller le chercher en ville, bien qu'ayant peu de chances de le retrouver. Elle commença par le Crash et ne fut pas surprise de ne pas l'y trouver. Continuant par les autres bars et boîtes qu'Alec avait l'habitude de fréquenter, elle fut inquiète d'apprendre que non seulement il n'y était pas mais qu'en plus, on ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines. Max se découragea. Elle les avait tous faits : le Crash, le Pinky Porky, le Santana, Le Marios. Alec n'était nulle part. Ses pas la guidèrent vers la place où Biggs avait été assassiné. Elle observa les gens du quartier. La plupart étaient des SDF, allongés près des poubelles ou dedans suivant la saison. Parmi tous ces corps vêtus de haillons, elle en remarqua un dont les vêtements semblaient de bien meilleure qualité, même familiers. S'approchant, elle le vit. Il était allongé dans l'ombre. Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui.

-- Alec, appela-t-elle doucement, Alec, ça va ? Il sursauta.

-- Max ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il.

-- Je te cherche, figure-toi. Ça fait un bail qu'on t'a pas vu. Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'amabilité de dire où tu es, de donner des nouvelles ! Et puis qu'est ce que toi, tu fiches là ? C'est ta nouvelle maison ? Tu m'avais habitué à plus de luxe. Alec se redressa, regarda autour de lui, l'air désemparé. Max lui tendit la main, l'aida à se relever.

-- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais là, remarqua-t-elle.

-- Tu es venue à pied ? se contenta de demander Alec.

-- Il y a ma moto un peu plus loin, répondit-elle.

La route filait devant eux. Tout en conduisant, Max ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Comment Alec, toujours si correct avait-il pu finir avec les sans-abri ? Qu'avait-il fait ces deux derniers jours ? Que s'était-il passé ? Ce n'est que quand Max se gara devant chez elle qu'il parla.

-- On n'est pas à Terminal City.

-- Non, fit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Entre. Tu veux un café ? demanda-t-elle alors que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Devant le mutisme de son invité, elle décida que oui. Une demi-heure plus tard, Alec s'installait en face d'elle sur le canapé. Il renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il avait l'air épuisé. Mais Max était bien décidée à ne pas en rester là. Elle avait pris des risques pour le chercher. De plus en plus de gens traquaient les transgéniques, à la recherche des récompenses promises par le gouvernement à chaque transgénique capturé ou tué.

-- Alec ... commença-t-elle. Il l'interrompit

-- Tu sais, les missions, c'était dur, même quand on n'a pas connu autre chose. Le stress, les ordres, les punitions, les combats... Mais Biggs, il était là. C'était le seul qui arrivait à supporter mon caractère. Je sais qu'on n'avait pas le droit de fraterniser entre soldats mais c'est arrivé.

-- Comment ? demanda doucement Max. C'était la première fois qu'Alec révélait un peu de son passé.

Des images. Une forêt, la zone de combat. Des sons, des hurlements, des détonations. "Va-t-en, Biggs, laisse-moi!" La mission avant tout, le devoir avant tout.

-- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'a sauvé la vie, murmura Alec. La première fois que quelqu'un à estimé que ma vie avait plus de valeur que la mission. Et tu vois, moi, je n'ai rien fait. Je suis resté là, les yeux dans le vide alors que la personne qui m'a sauvé la vie se faisait assassiner!

-- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, objecta Max, touchée par la tristesse de son ami. Alec ne répondit pas. Le silence s'installa. Max vit un sourire se profiler sur le visage de son ami.

-- C'est bon Max, je vais bien ; et son ton était de nouveau celui que la jeune femme connaissait : celui de la plaisanterie, de l'insouciance. Max sourit elle aussi. Alec irait bien, elle le savait. Elle découvrit soudain que le ton de son ami était loin de représenter l'irresponsabilité comme elle l'avait toujours cru. C'était le ton d'un homme qui connaissait la valeur de la vie, d'un homme qui l'aimait passionnément.


End file.
